The Wizard of Oz (cartoonfan009 style)
The Wizard of Oz (cartoonfan009 style) is a parody of the MGM classic The Wizard of Oz. CAST: '''Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Dorothy Gale Copper (The Fox and the Hound; The Fox and the Hound 2) as Toto Glen Quagmire (Family Guy) as Hunk Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Scarecrow Oscar Proud (The Proud Family) as Hickory Roger Smith (American Dad!) as The Tin Man Stu Pickles (Rugrats) as Zeke Tiger (An American Tail) as The Cowardly Lion The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) as Glinda Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Wicked Witch of the West Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) as Miss Gulch Tito Makani (Rocket Power) as Professor Marvel Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as The Bad Wizard Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) as The Good Wizard Popeye as the Cabbie Gabby (Gulliver's Travels/cartoons) as the Doorman Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) as Other Doorman Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Auntie Em Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Uncle Henry The Chipmunks and The Chippettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Tony Toponi, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Chip and Dale, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Other Mice (Cinderella) as The Munchkins Curious George, Boots (Dora the Explorer), Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys), Terk (Tarzan), Other Apes (Tarzan) as The Flying Monkeys Indian Chief (Peter Pan) Head Guard Indian Braves (Peter Pan) as The Wicked Witch's Guards '''CHAPTERS: MOVIE: The Wizard of Oz (1939) MOVIES/TV SHOWS Peter Pan The Fox and the Hound The Fox and the Hound 2 Pinocchio House of Mouse Family Guy American Dad! The Proud Family The Proud Family Movie An American Tail An American Tail: Fievel Goes West An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Rugrats Sleeping Beauty 101 Dalmatians Rocket Power Peter Pan Peter Pan Return to Never Land Popeye Gulliver's Travels Looney Tunes Alvin and the Chipmunks The Chipmunk Adventure Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman Chip and Dale cartoons Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers Cinderella Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella III: A Twist In Time Curious George Dora the Explorer The Wild Thornberrys The Wild Thornberrys Movie Rugrats Go Wild Tarzan STARS/VOICES: Judy Garland Terry Ray Bolger Jack Haley Bert Lahr Billie Burke Margaret Hamilton Frank Morgan Clara Blandick Charley Grapewin Charlie Becker Meinhardt Raabe Jakob "Jackie" Gerlich Jerry Maren Billy Curtis Harry Monty Mickey Carroll Karl Slover Olga C. Nardone Margaret Pelegrini Ruth Duccini The Doll Family The Singer Midgets William H. O'Docharty Pat Walshe Mitchell Lewis Kathryn Beaumont Maia Mitchell Corey Feldman Harrison Fahn Cliff Edwards Eddie Caroll Seth MacFarlane Tommy Davidson Dom DeLuise Jack Riley Evelyn Venable Eleanor Audley Betty Lou Gerson Ray Bumatai Hans Conried Corey Burton Bill Thompson Jeff Bennett Jack Mercer Pinto Colvig Mel Blanc Martha Wentworth Christian Rub Ross Bagdasarian Jr. Janice Karmen Pat Musick Phillip Glasser Thomas Dekker Amy Green Cathy Cavadini Lacey Chabert Jack Wagner Judith Searle Jimmy MacDonald Helen Seibert Tress MacNeille Dessie Flynn Frank Welker Harrison Chad Tom Kane Rosie O'Donnell Candy Candido The Mellomen Category:Cartoonfan009 Films